


cotton candy

by magichistorian



Series: SenGen Week 2019 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Spoilers, Teasing, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: Senku and Gen share some cotton candy.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	cotton candy

**Author's Note:**

> woo! Sengen week!! This first one isn't as long as I would have liked, but I decided writing them all is more important! :D
> 
> Day one- cotton candy

One of Gen's favorite things was watching how excited the villagers got when Senku whipped out his latest gadget. It made him feel smarter; or at least as smart as he could feel compared to Senku, his incredible genius of a boyfriend.    
  
Even the stoic village leader was on the verge of tears when Senku presented his latest creation: cotton candy. It was...not what Gen was expecting, that was for sure, but he was sure it was going to be helpful somehow. Probably. Gen was really not sure how though.    
  
"You're not having any?" Senku's voice brought Gen out of his thoughts.    
  
"Huh? Oh, I will. I was just watching the villagers. They're really excited."   
  
They looked over. Kinro was definitely crying.    
  
"Yeah."   
  
Senku walked over to the machine and came back, a large cloud of the stuff in his hand.    
  
"Here. We can share." Gen looked at him, a little surprised. Senku wasn't exactly the sharing type.    
  
Senku took a tuft, then held it out for Gen. He ate it, making his thinking face just a bit too seriously as he did.   
  
"It's pretty good," He said. "Not really modern quality though."   
  
Gen tried some. Senku was right. It was good, but it was pretty lumpy. He took another piece. He had almost forgotten how much he loved sweets.    
  
"Hey, you've got- I'll get it." Before Gen could ask what Senku was talking about, Senku stepped very close to him, licked his thumb, and swiped it across the corner of Gen's mouth.    
  
"You had a bit of sugar right there," Senku explained.    
  
Gen wasn't really paying attention. He was focused more on how close Senku get to him. How close Senku still was, since he hadn't bothered to step back.    
  
Senku looked at Gen's face and burst out laughing.    
  
"Ohoho, you're blushing!" Gen felt his face burn even hotter, from embarrassment this time, and failed to hide it by covering his face with his hands. Senku poked at his hands, and Gen groaned.    
  
"You're so easy to fluster, you know that?" Senku teased. "You're acting like I've never touched you before."   
  
Gen dropped his hands. "You're so mean," He whined. "A nice boyfriend wouldn't laugh at me for enjoying his company."   
  
"You're right," Senku said. "But I'm not a nice boyfriend."   
  
"You're right." Gen agreed and leaned in for a quick kiss. he never got flustered kissing Senku, just when Senku kissed him, so he figured he was safe from getting any redder.    
  
From behind them, one of the villagers whistled. Probably Ginro. Gen groaned. He was really regretting ever teaching those assholes anything.    
  
Senku just laughed at him again.

**Author's Note:**

> my [Tumblr](https://emilswrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
